hunter_x_hunter_original_stufffandomcom-20200214-history
Nightmare
'''Nightmare '''is the first installment of the Catherine AU (HxH) story series. Summary "Fuyuki was ready to finally embrace a new life alongside Teikko. What he didn't expect was that Pitou and Minori wouldn't let go so easy." Plot Fuyuki and Pitou are sitting together on a table in the bar. They start talking about how Fuyuki loves someone else and he apologizes to them; Pitou says that he is allowed to have as many lovers as he wants as long as they are his "Number One", but Fuyuki disagrees and says he doesn't want to do that. Pitou asks Fuyuki if he has a child, to which he agrees, referring to Minori. Confused, Pitou looks at the piano Teikko used to play and, understanding the whole situation, decides to break up with Fuyuki before leaving. After that, Minori calls Fuyuki and he picks up. She tells him she has something important to tell him, and he tells her he does too. Minori says they can talk about it the following day, and right before hanging up, reveals she is actually not pregnant. She then sends Fuyuki a text saying she'll explain all the details later, and Fuyuki replies agreeing. He then goes back home and falls asleep. The next day, upon waking up, Fuyuki examines his phone but notices there is no new replies from Teikko. Suddenly, he realizes he did not have a nightmare the last night and wonders if everything is over, only to remember Teikko is gone and it is pointless, before lying back down. As he is startled by sounds of piano, he wonders if Teikko is finally back and goes to her apartment. However, he stops on his tracks as he realizes the whole room is covered in blood and finds Pitou on the piano stool, holding a knife and stroking Teikko's beheaded head which is sitting over the keys. Pitou explains they discovered Teikko was the reason why Fuyuki broke up with them, and so, they killed her, and was going to get revenge on him too, for "betraying them". Fuyuki runs out of the apartment and locks himself on his own apartment, only to see Minori right in front of him. He tells her that Teikko was killed, but to his shock and fear, Minori laments that someone "beat her to it", and he notices she is holding an axe. She starts approaching him and threatens to kill him; suddenly there is banging on the door behind Fuyuki and Pitou starts insulting and threatening him while turning a chainsaw on. Minori tries to hit Fuyuki with her axe, but misses and hits the door instead, bringing it down. Minori and Pitou notice each other and start fighting with their weapons. Fuyuki tells them to calm down, only for them to try killing him too, but he uses an item to block the attack and runs out of the room, leaning against the wall. Pitou and Minori get angrier than ever and decide to kill each other with their weapons, with Fuyuki calling Minori's name before a lot of blood is splashed on his face. Pitou gets out of the bloody and dark room holding the axe, and tells Fuyuki he is next. Before they can do anything, though, a black hole appears above them and Teikko gets out of it and hugs Fuyuki. Mad that Teikko has appeared, Pitou tries to kill both Fuyuki and Teikko, but only manages to cut Teikko's leg before she goes back in the black hole alongside Fuyuki. Fuyuki asks where they are, and Teikko replies that they are at the nightmare and need to reach the top. Suddenly, a monstrous and giant version of Pitou appears to try murdering them. Teikko says they need to hurry, and Fuyuki agrees. Characters In order of appearance: * Fuyuki Chiba * Neferpitou * Teikko * Minori